Pink with Green All Over
by RosePrincess193
Summary: it's the mating season in Moebius. So what happens when a green hedgehog and a pink hedgehog are the only ones around?Summary is short I know, but still, please read and review. But be nice, this is my first story and lemon.


**I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC THE HEDGEHOG CHARACTERS. THIS IS FOR MY FRIEND KEYBLADE PRINCESS 13, THIS FOLLOWS AFTER HER STORY, A ROSE IN RECOVERY, BUT DOESN'T CONNECT TO HER OTHER STORY, MY CRAZY LIFE, CHECK OUT HER PROFILE. ENJOY. AND IT'S MY FIRST STORY AND LEMON, SO PLEASE DON'T BE TOO HARSH.**

* * *

Pink with Green All Over

It was night time in Moebius. It was a crisp, but stormy Autumn night. People were in there home, choosing to flee the rain and cold, not that many of them would be outside right now anyway. Even though Moebius had been improved much, there was still the crime that went on at night. It wasn't as bad as it used to be, but still.

It seemed like an ordinary might. But it wasn't. The smell of fall leaves and rain were in the air, but there was also something else in the air. All different kinds of it. It was the scent of male pheromones. But it was only normal for this time of year. It was the hedgehog mating season after all. During the day, males were active, but it was at night, when they were out the most, looking for or claiming their mates.

Now let us take our story, to the Anti-Knothole castle. There the now former suppression squad resided. However, tonight, there were only two left in the castle. The other residents were all out, doing other activities. This left two hedgehogs, one green and one pink in the castle for the night.

* * *

**ROSY'S POV.**

I was walking down the hall in my PJ's to the kitchen, in need of a snack. It was storming so much that I didn't think that I could get to sleep, so I decided to get a bite. A sandwich with a soda would do it. As I walked down to the kitchen, my mind lingered. Lately, Scourge had been acting weird. It had been a year since I became normal and friends with everyone, thanks to Scourge's sister, Meghan, and life had been as good as it had been in a long time. Now, I had noticed something.

Almost every time I was near Scourge, as of a month ago he began to act strangely towards me. He seemed jittery around me, when I noticed it. I had tried to talk to him, but he said it was no big deal, but I knew that he was lying, but I just dropped it. Still, I couldn't help but wonder what it was.

However, on the bright side, we had gotten closer, since my becoming normal. We were great friends, but I couldn't help but want to be more than that with him. However, I figured that he probably didn't like me in that way, so I never said anything or tried. Just then, the lightning clapped and I jumped startled. I hated lightning storms.

As I walked into the kitchen, I turned on the light, and then heard someone speak.

"Hey Rosy."

I jumped up five feet and yelped out. I looked to see it was only Scourge.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"No it's fine. I just came for something to eat, I'm starving." I said.

He seemed to tense slightly when I said that, but I didn't know why.

"Cool. I just came for something to drink." he said, taking a sip of his water.

I smiled at him and began to make my food. After a few minutes, I made my sandwich and began to eat it and talk with Scourge.

"So, where is everyone?" asked?

"Alicia, Buns, Fiona and my sister are at some movie, Miles, Boomer and Patch are in one of Kintobor's old bases working on…whatever it is they're working on, they texted me say that since the storm was so bad, the girls would go to the old base with the guys an stay there for the night. So that leaves us here." he said.

I nodded and continued to eat my sandwich. I finished it in no time, and put the plates in the sink. Just then, there was a flash of lightning and the power went out. I screamed as the thunder clapped again, this time louder. I ducked down, my body hunched over my knees and my hands on my knees. Just then, I felt a hand on me.

"Rosy, you okay?" Scourge asked.

"Y-yeah, I think so." I said, getting up slowly.

He grabbed two flashlights and handed one to me. I smiled, but it disappeared as the lighting and thunder went boom again, and I flinched. I looked to Scourge.

"Walk me back to my room?" I asked.

He gave me a small smile.

"Sure, Rosy. Come on." he said, helping me up.

We walked down the hall. I was trying to drown out the lightning sounds. I glanced at him, and could see even with only the light of the flashlight and could see he had a sort of strained expression. Like he was in pain and holding something back. But why and from what?

Soon enough we got to my room. I opened the door.

"Well, I'm here. Thanks." I said.

"No problem." he said.

I realized that I wasn't paying attention, and suddenly tripped over something. I reached for the nearest thing, which was…

Scourge.

We fell to the floor… but he was on top of me, with his hands on either side of my head. We stared into each other eyes for a minute.

It was strong and rough, yet sweet and passionate. I gave in immediately as my eyes fluttered shut. My arms were around his neck and his were around my hips, with his thumbs gently rubbing circles on my hips. He began to slide his tongue into my mouth as his began to fight mine for dominance.

Soon, we both needed air, and pulled away, panting.

"Scourge…what was that?" I asked. Which could have been the stupidest thing I could have said at the moment.

"Rosy, I'm in heat." he said, as if I should have known.

"But how?!" I asked, shocked.

"Rosy, it's already the end of the first week of the hedgehog mating season, remember?" he stated.

My eyes widened. How could I have not remembered? It may have been because it started earlier than usual. I had told myself that I would forget, but I had. I mean, yes, I knew full well about the mating season, after all, I was finally old enough to have one, but still. I guess it was because it only really effected the males, because us females could survive going through this time of year, without senselessly craving sex.

He still hadn't said anything, when I noticed something poking my leg. I looked down to see a slight bulge in his pants! I glanced back at him for a moment, and saw that pained expression again. So that was why he had that strained expression! He was holding back a boner…caused by…me…

I spoke up after a minute.

"Did I cause that?" I asked.

"Yeah, you did." he replied. I could hear the huskiness in his voice and see the smirk on his face.

I was sure that my face was at least three shades of red, so it was a good thing he couldn't see due to the only light was from the moon.

"Oh. W-well, I'm sure that after the mating season, you'll be back to normal right?" I asked nervously. Of course this was all only due to the mating season...right?

"No I wont." he said.

"What do you mean? Once the mating season ends you wont be in heat anymore." I said.

"That doesn't mean that it'll stop." he said.

Was he actually saying that…I looked at him and waited a moment before speaking.

"You mean…this will go on even after the mating season?" I asked.

"Yeah." he stated. I looked away, then back and began to speak.

"Scourge-" his lips cut me off.

He kissed me again. His tongue fighting mine for dominance again, but with more force this time. I let my eyes flutter close and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was so caught up in the kiss, that I hadn't even noticed that he had taken my legs and wrapped them around his waste, then carried me to the bed and set me down. He then climbed on top of me.

We broke the kiss again, and I looked up at him then turned away. I sat up and didn't look at him as I spoke.

"Scourge. We can't." I said.

"Why not Rosy?" he asked.

"Because the only reason you're being like this is because you're in heart. If you weren't you wouldn't be acting like this at all." I said, a bit sadly.

Just then he took my chin softly, making me look at him.

"Whoever said it was only because of being in heat?" he asked softly. I looked at him. Did he mean…?

"What do you mean?…You mean this has been going on, even before now?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, and to be honest, I have been getting tired of taking cold showers abruptly while you're here and when you're not here, so I can get rid of IT." he said.

My mouth dropped open. He had just pretty much admitted that he found me alluring and sexually attractive and would actually get a hard on because of me! I looked down blushing. Then he began speaking softly again.

"Rosy, listen, I wont deny the fact that the heat makes me want to even more so, rip your clothes off and take you by force." he stated. I felt a bit nervous as I blushed. I knew what some males would do during this season when they were ready to claim a mate.

"But, I could never do that, no matter how…uneasy, I may feel or how much I may want you." he said firmly.

In the light of the moon, I could in his eyes that he was telling the truth.

"Look, I'm going to leave and we can pretend that this never happened. But-" I cut him off.

I kissed him again and pulled him down on top of me, and could now feel the effects of the mating season coming over me. I wanted him, just as much as he wanted me.

"No, stay. I…I want to, Scourge. Please…" I said after I pulled away.

He smiled and began to kiss me again, and I could feel his hands slowly going under my hot pink pajama tank and began to slowly pull it off my upper body. He pulled it off, exposing my C-38 chest in my green lacy and strapless bra.

"I can see someone likes my fur tone" he said in a very husky tone.

I immediately covered my chest with my arms, and looked away, blushing nervously. He kissed my cheek and gently removed my arms.

"Don't hide yourself from me Rosy, you're beautiful." he said. I smiled nervously.

He began to place kisses on my neck, making me moan out. A minute later he began nipping and lightly biting my neck as well, making me moan a little louder. His kisses then traveled to my still covered chest. A moment later, his hand traveled behind my back and he unclipped the bra, making it slip down, befor he pulled it off completely and threw it to the floor.

I slowly pulled off his shirt and stared at his toned chest and six pack abs. It was amazing. I began planting light kisses on it while rubbing his back. After a good three minutes I stopped.

He lowered his head down and placed his mouth over my right breast and began to suckle on it. I moaned louder. He occupied my other breast by lightly pinching my dark pink nipple. After a minute he switched breasts, but now he was suckling, licking and nipping on it while pinching the other nipple. I began to pant at his actions, and started to moan his name. I could also feel a dampness starting between my legs.

I knew he knew it was there, because a second after I felt the wet spot on my underwear, his nose twitched as he sniffed the air. He smirked at me and I blushed as he went back to work.

"Say my name Rosy." he ordered, suckling my breasts again.

"Scourge." I said.

"Louder." he said huskily.

"Scourge!" I yelled

"Scream it." he demanded.

"SCOURGE!" I shrieked out. I could feel something beginning to build up, as the dampness between my legs became more and more apparent.

"Good girl." he stated. I could hear the smugness in his voice and practically see his smirk through my closed eyes.

He continued to suckle, nip, and grope my breast for another few minutes, before he stopped and let me catch my breath, which was very labored.

I sat up and began to pull his pants down. He kicked them off and began to feel up my body again. I could feel his hands moving lower, until the came to the hem of my black pajama shorts. He slowly pulled them down and saw my matching underwear.

"Matching panties, huh?" he asked, then leaned to my ear and whispered, "I like that." he spoke huskily.

I blushed again, unable to control it.

He lowered his head and grasped my legs as he began to lick up my inner thighs. I moaned and panted louder as I tried sitting up, only to have him gently push me down again. He then began to get very close the my flower.

"S-scourge." I moaned out, as I panted for air.

After another minute, he pulled my matching panties down and I removed his boxers. We were now both bare before each other.

He began trailing kisses from and lips to my neck, he lingered there for a moment, then continued to my breasts for another minute, making my hormones go up. He kept going, and kissed my stomach and belly button, making me giggle slightly. He went to my hips and kissed them as well, before he finally got to my flower.

He began to lick and kiss my sacred area. I gasped loudly. He began licking at a slow pace which only went faster as I began to moan and pant louder for more.

"Scourge…oh, yes." I moaned.

"You want more?" he asked, huskily.

"Yes, oh please yes." I said breathlessly.

He happily compiled, and began to lick roughly.

I gasped when I felt his tongue enter me. I was whimpered in utter pleasure, as he began pinching my nipples. I began screaming.

"SCOURGE! OH, YES, PLEASE KEEP GOING!" I screamed.

He went faster with his actions and I could feel something building up inside.

"SCOURGE! DEEPER! FASTER! PLEASE, MORE!" I screamed.

He pinched my nipples harder and began to do as I requested.

I could feel myself about to go over the edge.

"SCOURGE! I-I'M ABOUT TO-" I started, but couldn't finish due to the immense pleasure. I could feel the heat pooling in my stomach.

"Just let it out, Rosy." he said.

"SCOURGE!" I screamed as I felt my orgasm come. It lasted for twenty-five seconds, as Scourge began to lick it up. I was panting deeply and smiled up at him.

"So, how was that to start things off?" he asked.

"Great." I said, smiling at him seductively as I drew small circles on his chest with my index finger.

He began to grope my breasts again, but I had other ideas…I quickly stood him on his knees and I did the same, then pulled his hands off my breasts.

"Nope, you had your fun. It's my turn now, Scourgey." I said smirking at him in a sexy way.

I got down until I was eye level with his manhood. It was so big and a very nice length.

"Scourgey…how long is your little friend here?" I asked running a finger along his member.

"N-nine and a half inches." he slightly stuttered.

"Nice, and how thick?" I asked, wrapping my hand around it.

"An one and a half inches." he groaned out.

"I'm sure that I'll love it inside me. But for now, tell me if I do this wrong. Okay?" I said.

He was about to speak, but lost his voice when I began to lick the tip of his manhood, feeling it quickly become erect. I massaged his testicles with one hand and began to rub his shaft with the other. I could here him moaning lowly.

"Rosy…that feels great." he moaned out.

I smiled as I wrapped my entire mouth around him. I began deep throating him, making him fully erect and moan out even louder.

"Rosy, yeah. That feels awesome!" he moaned loudly.

I swirled my tongue around his member, sucking on it, and letting my tongue go up and down its length. His moans were music to my ears. So I began to bob my head as I sucked on his cock. I knew that he was enjoying it because he grasped my head gently, and made me bob my head faster.

"Rosy, I'm about to come!" he yelled.

I only sucked harder, letting him know that I wanted it. I kept going with my actions and could feel his member throb in my mouth, signaling that he was about to let it out. I gave it one more suck, then licked the small slit.

A minute later, he came in my mouth. I took it all and swallowed it, loving the taste of his thick seed.

"ROSY!" he yelled my name out. I began to clean his member of the remaining cum.

After, I got up and faced him. I could see the beads of sweat on his body. Especially on his chest, making it look shiny and even more sexy.

"So, how did I do? Good?" I asked him, smirking.

"Oh believe me," he leaned down to my ear, and whispered, "You did way better than good."

I smiled at him, and realized that he was still completely hard.

"You ready for the real thing, Rosy?" he asked.

"Yes." I said simply.

He pushed my down softly and made his way between my legs, and opened the slightly. I began to breath a bit quickly. I was nervous. This was my first time after all. But I already knew, it wasn't his.

It was no secret that he wasn't a virgin, obviously. I knew about how his relationships with women in the past were, just like so many others knew. Pure sex. Hook ups, one night stands, fucking, if you could name it, he had done it. Of course he hadn't done any of that since I became, well, sane, it was probably because of this, but still.

He must have seen the uneasy look on my face, because he then spoke up.

"Rosy, are you sure about this?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, please Scourge." I said.

"Okay Rosy, but if it gets to be too much, then just say the word."

I nodded and took a deep breath, then wrapped my arms around his neck, getting ready to brace myself. I knew that it would be painful. I know that it wasn't supposed to last long, but still.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Okay Rosy." he said.

He began to slide himself inside me. It felt so good. I began to moan out once again. He soon got to my virgin wall. He looked at me once more, if I really wanted to stop, now was the time, but I didn't. I gave him a smile and nodded. He grasped my hips and thrust into me.

I let out a shrill shriek, and could feel tears filling my eyes and falling. It was so painful.

"_It hurts, it hurts…but I can already feel…"_ I thought to myself.

"Rosy, you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm okay, I can feel the pain going away already. Just give me a second." I said.

He nodded and began to kiss my tears away. A minute later, I could only feel pleasure, as I felt him feel me completely.

"I'm okay, keep going." I moaned.

He began thrusting into me at an upward, slow pace, but was going into me deeply. It felt so good, I could feel every thrust. He kept this pace for a few minutes, before speeding up to a moderate pace.

"Scourge. Mmf. Oh. Yes, it feels so good. Please more." I moaned.

He began to pinch my nipples once again, sending waves of pleasure through my body.

"Yes, please Scourge. Harder…faster…deeper." I panted

He happily obliged, as he began going at a faster and harder pace, making himself go even deeper.

"SCOURGE! YES! MORE! PLEASE!" I screamed.

He began to go at such a pace, I didn't think it could be matched by anyone. Not that I would want to find out. I guess I should have known that running wasn't the only thing he was the fastest at. He began to rub my nipples as he kissed me full on, my tongue battling his for dominance once again. I was moaning into his mouth and could feel the smirk on his face form.

Before I knew it, my climax was about to come.

"Scourge, I'm about-" I got out, before he spoke.

"I know Rosy. I'm almost there too!" he grunted

He began to go even faster and I began to faze in and out of reality, due to pleasure. I was soon at my end and I screamed out.

"_SCOURGE, YES! OH, I-I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" _I screamed.

"I know, I am too baby!" he moaned out.

I felt the pleasure build up and explode inside me as I came.

"SCOURGE!" I screamed as I panted and moaned.

"ROSY!" he yelled as his member throbbed as he came inside of me.

We were both panting and very sweaty. He feel on top of me as we began to calm down from the love we had just made. After a minute he pulled himself out of me, making me shudder.

He pulled the covers over the both of us, and I snuggled into him.

"So, how was your first mating?" he asked.

"Amazing." I said smugly.

"Good to know." he said.

Suddenly something occurred to him and he looked at me wide eyed.

"It's fine Scourge. It may be the mating season, but I'm nowhere near my cycle. I wont get pregnant, even after all that." I said, tracing circles on his chest again.

"How, this is the time when female hedgehogs should be at the peak of fertility." he stated.

"It runs in my family." I said, simply.

He smirked.

"Alright. Let's get some sleep." he said.

"Fine with me." I said.

I cuddled him even more as sleep began to take us over. Just as I fell asleep, I heard him say,

"I love you Rosy."

I kissed his cheek sleepily, still feeling the sensations of our love making on our bodies, as sleep took us over.

* * *

**OKAY I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. AGAIN THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND LEMON, SO PLEASE BE NICE WITH COMMENTS.**


End file.
